<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ENTER THE COCK OF THE WALK by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586157">ENTER THE COCK OF THE WALK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN'>MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, F/M, HeroVs Hero/Redeemed Villain Turned Hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DURING A SCHOOL PROJECT NATHANAËL AND MARINETTE ARE PAIRED TOGETHER WHOCH MAKES A CERTAIN BLOND CAT MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR JEALOUS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien AGRESTE |Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug&amp;Nathaniël Kurtzberg/Evillustrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHAPTER ONE MISSED OPPORTUNITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SPECIAL GUEST STAR<br/>
TODD HABBERKORN AS ORIKKO<br/>
NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.<br/>
I DID MY BEST TO STAY AWAKE<br/>
IN CLASS WHICH WAS NOT EASY<br/>
I WAS UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON MY NEWEST LADYBUG AND CHATNOIR COMIC I COULDN'T HELP IT SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN PARIS SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR CHATNOIR SHE DESERVES A MUCH BETTER THAN HIM SURE I'M NOT PERFECT AND IM SOCIABLY AWKWORD BUT AT LEAST<br/>
I DON'T LET OUT STUPID PUNS<br/>
I WAS SNAPPED OUT OF<br/>
MY THOUGHTS WHEN I HEARD<br/>
MY NAME BEING CALLED<br/>
HEY WAKE UP"<br/>
IT WAS ADRIEN AGRESTE<br/>
THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL<br/>
IHATE ADRIEN AGRESTE<br/>
HE'S THE SON OF THE VERY BEST FASHION DESIGNER IN ALL OF PARIS</p><p>ALL THE GIRLS LOVE HIM ESPECIALLY THE GIRL I LOVE MARINETTE DUPAINCHENG<br/>
THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN ALL OF PARIS<br/>
FORTUNATELY THIS TIME<br/>
I WASN'T DESTERBING ANYBODY<br/>
SCHOOL HAS ENDED<br/>
AFTER WALKING OUT THE DOOR IOFFERED TO WALK MARINETTE HOME FROM BUT OFCOURSE<br/>
HEY MARINETTE MIND IF I WALK YOU HOME?"
SURE ADRIEN"
 MARINETTE SAID TAKING HIS HAND</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 2 WALKING M'LADY HOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.<br/>SO MARINETTE"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER3 WAITING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MARINETTE/LADYBUG'S P.O.V.<br/>
AFTER ADRIEN WALKED ME HOME ADRIEN  FALLOWED ME UPSTAIRS</p><p>WHERE THE MIRACLE BOX WAS<br/>
AFTER SHUTTING THE TRAP DOOR<br/>
PLAGG CLAWS OUT"</p><p>HEY MARINETTE WHAT'S UP?"<br/>
I ASKED WALKING UP TO HER<br/>
I'VE BENN LOOKING THREW<br/>
THE SPELLBOOK<br/>
THANKS FOR LETTING ME BARROW IT BY THE WAY CHATNOIR"<br/>
SHE SAID GIVING IT BACK TO ME<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME MARINETTE"<br/>
ANYTHING ON THE NEW POWER'S?"<br/>
NOPE NOTHING"<br/>
SHE SAID WITH A SIGH DON'T WORRY PURRRINCESS YOU CAN DO IT YOU ARE THE GUARDIAN AFTER ALL AND I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU"<br/>
THANKS CHATNOIR"<br/>
SHE SAID HUGGING ME<br/>
YOU'RE WELCOME PLAGG CLAWSIN"<br/>
I SAID DE TRANSFORMING</p><p>ORKKO'S P.O.V.<br/>
MEANWHILE IN THE NEW MIRACULOUS BOX
I WAS STILL WAITING FOR ME TO MEET MY OWNER
I WAITED UNTIL THEY LEFT TO MAKE MY ESCAPE<br/>
I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE UP UNTIL I SPOTTED A GIRL WITH FIERY RED HAIR AND FLEW OVER TO HIM  LANDING IN HIS HAIR WHICH WAS SURPRISINGLY SOFT AFTER A FEW MINUTES I FELL ASLEEP AFTER WALKING WE FINNALY ARRIVED IN HIS ROOM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MISSING KWAMI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PLAGG'S P.O.V. ONCE ADRIEN DE TRANSFORMED I FLEW OUT OF THE RING AND INTO THE MIRACLE BOX<br/>
WHERE SASS AND THE OTHERS WERE WAITING HEY GUY'S"<br/>
I SAID FLYING OVER TO THEM<br/>
HEY PLAGG"<br/>
SASS SAID FLYING OVER TO ME<br/>
WHAT'S UP?"</p><p>ME AND TIKKI BOTH ASKED IN UNISON</p><p>HOW ARE THINGS IN THE BOX GOING?"<br/>HMM WELL WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?"<br/>WE HEARD  A VOICE SHOUTING IN ANGER  DOESSS THAT AWNSSSER<br/>YOU'RE QUESTION?"</p><p>ORIKKO HAS GONE MISSING"<br/>
SASS EXSPLAINED<br/>
WHAT?"<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>